I'm Not Sure This is Yoga
by Madelena Rossi
Summary: The House is curious about the yoga sessions Damon and Elena are having so decides to spy & see what they are all about.


I'm Not Sure This Is Yoga

Elena and Damon have been spending a lot of time around the House talking about yoga and how they love doing it together. I don't know why this makes them so giggly every time it comes up. Especially Damon. Damon is never giggly and I actually think he blushed when Stefan asked if they have tried the "Downward Facing Dog". I need to get to the bottom of this and watch their next workout session.

Wait! They are heading up to Damon's room right now for a session. Why aren't they using the exercise room for this and why does Elena joke about needing to stretch before yoga? Isn't yoga stretching? And why do they need to lock the door in order to exercise. I must have answers to all of these burning questions. I will just watch quietly and report what I see so you all can judge their skill and talent.

Right away she seems out of breath and they haven't even started yet. Thankfully Damon knows CPR and can give her mouth-to-mouth so she doesn't lose consciousness. He also wisely removes her shirt so it is easier for her to catch her breath, although it seems she is only panting harder. At least with her shirt off he can now massage her pectoral muscles. That bra must be in the way of getting deep into motion. Did I say that out loud, because there goes the bra!

Elena is taking an awful long time removing Damon's shirt. She is such a caring person that she plants a soft kiss on his chest as she undoes each button. They must have being pressing into his skin when they were pressed against each other so tightly. As she glides her hands down his arms to remove the shirt, Elena grins at the thought of the work out to come.

They are now half naked and Damon is running his mouth down her chest. What possible yoga reason could there be for his tongue in her belly button? It must be how he is distracting himself from how hard it is to peel her skinny jeans down over her thighs. It is smart to take those off because they'll never have all the flexibility they'll need with those tight things on. He is being so thorough, checking to make sure she doesn't have any injuries before working out. That must be why his mouth is all over her, so his eyes can be close enough.

They're going to have to pace themselves, because they are breathing very heavily right now. Wait? Are those panties Damon is removing the red ones the gardener found in the gazebo? I thought Damon said they were Andi's? Why would Elena have them on? Now Elena is taking off Damon's pants and of course he's not wearing underwear. Doesn't he worry about chafing? Gosh, should I keep watching or give them some privacy. This seems awfully intimate for yoga. I better keep watching to figure this out.

I don't know if Elena should continue, because it appears she is coming down with something. She seems all feverish and sweaty as Damon works his way towards her center. I'm pretty sure that's not how you take a lady's temperature. He must not feel he is getting a very accurate reading, because he has replaced his tongue with his fingers. I have got to ask Meredith if this is appropriate. He is back up at her mouth, giving her more air, as Elena helpfully gets him ready by massaging his leg.

That's not his leg.

I wonder if Elena is massaging him too strongly, because now Damon is the one who is moaning. By the way, his glutes are magnificent.

They seem to be getting into some kind of position on the bed to actually perform the act of yoga. Damon has pulled Elena's legs up over his shoulder as he bears down on her. Is he? Are they? Oh, my. This is definitely not yoga, but I can't look away. They both look so beautiful and I need to keep watching, for research purposes, of course.

This is definitively not yoga, but they are definitely getting a work out. He has such control of his movements, even as she drives her nails into his back in aggression. He moves faster as she arches her back, calling his name in obvious ecstasy. He clenches his fists in the sheets holding on to the last bit of restraint that he has. She seems so close to reaching that pinnacle as he moves his hand to provide friction where she needs it most.

As he leans down for one more slow, deep kiss, she breaks her mouth away to scream out in completion, which only causes him to lose control. Damon gives up on slow and steady to start driving into her harder and deeper. Elena almost seems to be accelerating towards another climax. With one final, forceful thrust he groans out "Elena" as he reaches his release, pushing her into another orgasm. He collapses on her exhausted. As they slowly come down off of their high, Elena gazes lovingly into Damon's eyes and says…

"Do you think Stefan heard us?"


End file.
